In manufacturing shops comprising various machines, sometimes each machine has to be fed with parts that are then assembled or modified by the machine. It is common for the feed to require a long continuous conveyance of the parts that is not always direct. It is sometimes necessary to allow for the presence of other machines that have to be avoided or to cross partitions or ceilings. Guiding devices then have paths that are not rectilinear to allow for the presence of obstacles. Such guides are not always accessible for an operator, much less so when the workshop can sometimes be in the dark. Most guides used are directly manufactured to form a non-rectilinear path that causes considerable manufacturing costs. Further, when it is required to feed a machine with flat parts that have to reach the machine in a precise position, a conveyor device that positions the parts perfectly must be used.
The use of a conveyor device constituted by a U-shaped guide as shown in FIG. 1A is known. The U-shaped guide 10 is made of Teflon.RTM. to facilitate the sliding of parts 11 in the conveyor device. The conveyor device has a shape that works perfectly with the shape of the parts 11 to be conveyed. As the whole surface of the part 11 is in contact with the guide 10, there is much friction between the parts and the guide. When for instance metal parts are conveyed in such a device, the friction of the parts on the Teflon.RTM. guide creates static electricity. Then the parts stay stuck to the support and a jam occurs in the guide. Further, when metal parts are covered with paint, this tends to be removed. In addition, such a conveyor guide cannot have any position. In fact, the guide's U-shape does not permit it to be rotated 180.degree., as the part would no longer be held in the guide.
The use of another type of guide in the form of a "C" shaped guide 10 as shown in FIG. 1B is also known. Here again, practically the whole surface of part 11 is in contact with the guide 10. The same problems as those encountered using the guide described in FIG. 1A appear.